Didn't Know You Two Are Island Countries
by waterrain
Summary: America didn't know that New Zealand and Australia are Island Countries. America, Australia, and New Zealand were talking, but then England shows up. New Zealand is a male in this Fanfic.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. The time line for this FanFic is before the year 1984.**

**Didn't Know You Two Are Island Countries **

**By waterrain**

"I never knew that you and Australia are considered Island countries." America said cheerfully as he looked at New Zealand and Australia.

"Australia is a liar. He is actually considered a continental landmass, but claims to be an island country just to get tourists." New Zealand commented bluntly, but his voice was drowned out by Australia's sudden coughing fit.

"Yep, I'm an Island Country. Don't let anyone try you otherwise okay, America? Would I ever lie to you, America? No, I wouldn't lie to you." Australia said smoothly to the blue eyed Nation and he had an arm around America's shoulder. New Zealand rolled his eyes and he grabbed America's wrist.

"Australia is just looking to get more tourism." New Zealand informed America while looking at him directly in the eyes. "Australia is a continental landmass. Would I lie to you?"

America blinked his eyes in confusion and he was about to say something, but then England showed up.

"Bloody hell what are you two doing to America?" England asked them in a questioning tone and his arms were crossed. New Zealand had America's right wrist in his grasp while Australia had his left arm around America's shoulders.

"What are you doing here, England? We were doing something important." New Zealand asked dully and he didn't let go of America's wrist.

"Thought you didn't like the wilderness and that there was no chance of you finding us." Australia said cheerfully and he didn't move his arm away from America's shoulders.

"Were you about to have a threesome or something?" England asked suddenly and he received different expressions from the two Nations. Australia didn't reply, but simply laughed onto America's left shoulder.

"Wow, England. I didn't think you were a pervert. I have misjudged you. Maybe France was right on how you use to be a pirate." America commented as he stared at England in disbelief. "Are you going to tell me that you use to be a pirate? My world is a bit shattered by the knowledge of you being a pervert, but it would be completely shattered if it turns out it is true about you being a pirate in the past."

"That question you asked us is a lot worse than Australia asking America 'Would I Lie To You'." New Zealand stated bluntly and then he added. "And if there was going to be a threesome… Why the hell would we do that outside in the open when perverts like you would see? Not everyone would be kinky like you, England."

England's cheeks were flushed and he struggled to find words for a moment.

"I'm not kinky! Also I have not ever been a pirate!" England yelled loudly, his cheeks were red, and he noticed that the three Nations were completely ignoring him now.

"Anyway, I'm an Island Country." Australia commented cheerfully and moved his arm down to America's lower hip area.

"Australia is a continental landmass. I'm an Island Country." New Zealand said bluntly and decided to wrap around an arm around America's waist. England closed his green eyes and he felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance for some reason at the scene.

"Why does England look upset?" America asked curiously and he tilted his head. "Seriously, His big eyebrows are twitching a lot and stuff."

New Zealand and Australia guided America away from England. They knew why England was upset, but Australia and New Zealand didn't tell America the reason.

'I want to wrap an arm around America, but he would make a big fuss and so on.' England mentally thought and when he opened his eyes. 'Where the bloody hell did those three go?'

"Think England will be okay there alone? He is old and stuff." America commented to them as he was dragged by a determined Australia and New Zealand for they wanted to get as far away from England as possible.

"He'll be alright. Besides if he needs help getting back more than likely New Zealand's sheep will guide him after watching for a few days from a far." Australia said cheerfully and they kept on moving America onwards. After an hour they were by a river and America was smiling brightly.

"Hey, Let's see who is the best swimmer." America said cheerfully as he stripped until he was only in his boxers and after a moment America raced into the water. Australia and New Zealand decided to go along with it.

"I'm goint to be the best since I'm an island country." New Zealand commented simply when America was under the water.

"So? I'm a continental landmass, but I'm going to be a better swimmer than you little sheep. Of course there has been some on going debates on whether I'm a continental landmass or a Island Country." Australia told him bluntly and after a moment America came up for air.

"You and New Zealand are both Island Countries that is pretty cool." America commented to them while smiling and New Zealand wished he had been able to record Australia saying 'I'm a continental landmass' to prove that Australia is not an Island Country. Meanwhile England was surrounded by New Zealand's sheeps and the green eyed Nation regretted insulting a sheep for it resulted in more sheep showing up along with those sheep looking quite vicious.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Geographically, the country of Australia is considered a continental landmass rather than an island, covering the largest landmass of the Australian continent. In the past, however, it was considered an island country for tourism purposes and is still often referred to as such.**

**New Zealand**** is an island country in the south-western Pacific Ocean comprising two main landmasses (the North Island and the South Island) and numerous smaller islands.**

**The Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty (ANZUS or ANZUS Treaty) is the military alliance which binds Australia and New Zealand and, separately, Australia and the United States to cooperate on defense matters in the Pacific Ocean area, though today the treaty is understood to relate to attacks in any area.**

**The treaty was previously a full three-way defense pact, but following a dispute between New Zealand and the United States in 1984 over visiting rights for nuclear-armed or nuclear-powered ships of the US Navy to New Zealand ports, the treaty may have lapsed between the United States and New Zealand, although it remains separately in force between both those countries and Australia. **

**The Australia–US alliance under the ANZUS Treaty remains in full force. Heads of defense of one or both nations often have joined the annual ministerial meetings, which are supplemented by consultations between the US Combatant Commander Pacific and the Australian Chief of Defence Force. There are also regular civilian and military consultations between the two governments at lower levels. Annual meetings to discuss ANZUS defense matters take place between the United States Secretary of State and the Australian Minister for Foreign Affairs (AUSMIN). The most recent AUSMIN meeting took place in Melbourne in November 2010.**


End file.
